Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 39
Poni Island Seafolk Village First of all, go to Seafolk Village, and you'll find a by the Pokémon Center, who will battle you with his . |} For defeating him, he'll give you six s. Now that you've become , you're able to explore all of Poni Island's eastern reaches. Poni Grove is the gateway to these new paths. First of all though, head through Ancient Poni Path. Ancient Poni Path Upon entering the Ancient Poni Path after becoming the Champion, you'll run into Dexio and Sina again. Dexio will battle you. His will Mega Evolve, so be careful. After defeating him, he'll give you your very own and a Mega Stone, the , which will allow Alakazam to Mega Evolve if held. First of all, head to Poni Breaker Coast. Poni Breaker Coast Just below the entrance to the Ruins of Hope are two that you can battle. |} After defeating them, they'll give you and , which were HMs in previous games. Now head through the Ancient Poni Path to Poni Grove. Poni Grove From Ancient Poni Path, head straight up and grab the nearby . Also nearby is a . Below them is a to battle. |} Behind him is a . Head right and face the . Head right a little and you'll be in Poni Plains. Poni Plains Immediately upon entering, you'll find a . Head up and you can talk to an , who won't battle you until you defeat the rest of the trainers here. Head straight up and collect another . Go right, past the Ace Trainer and down, and you can battle a female . |} Below her is a . Head up past the small bush and collect another . Go left and up the slope, using Tauros Charge to break the rocks. Hop down the left side first and collect , then come down and collect the other . Then go back around and hop down the right side and grab the . Then jump down and you'll have to battle a . |} Hop down the ledge in front of the Hiker to find a Berry pile. Go all the way right and up a little bit to get an and battle a . Now head down and face the Ace Trainer at the beginning of the area. |} He'll give you upon defeat. Now head north by the Veteran to enter Poni Meadow. Poni Meadow Upon entry, go up and east to find some . Go around left and you can find some more . Climb the vines up and grab the . Go back to where you found the second Purple Nectar and go up. Go right across some vines and into some grass. Go right past the second set of vines there to find . Go north past the ledge to find a . Go down the ledge to find a . Go back to the entrance to the cave and enter the Resolution Cave. Resolution Cave Go over the rocky terrain with Mudsdale Gallop. Go all the way left to find an . Go back and down to battle a . |} Dismount Mudsdale and go left to find a . Go back to the Backpacker and use to break the rocks behind her. Follow that path to find . Go south and break the rocks to battle a . |} Go right and pick up the . Then head into the basement. Here is where you catch the Ultra Beast during the Ultra Beast Quest. Grab the nearby and then you can find several items in all the corners. On the raised platform is a . In the upper left is an . In the bottom left is a . In the bottom right is a , and in the top left is a hidden , so use Stoutland Search to get it. Now get out of the cave and through Poni Meadow. Once back in Poni Plains, go up to Poni Coast. Poni Coast Break the rocks open with Tauros Charge. Grab the to the east and keep breaking rocks going up. You'll run into some . Down from them is another and above them is a . Jump the ledge below them and grab . Head just north a little and you'll be in Poni Gauntlet. Poni Gauntlet Right by the entrance to this area is Trial Captain Mina. You met her before in Vast Poni Canyon. She will only battle you if you defeat the rest of the trainers here. Just north of her is a . |} Cross the bridge and pick up the , then battle the . Go back through the grass and take the other bridge up to find a to the left. Now go up and battle the |} Head north and battle the . |} Go right from him and grab the . Go south and battle the . |} Down from them is a . Now head back and up. Pick up the and go past the Black Belt to battle a . Now you can go back to the beginning of Poni Gauntlet and face Mina. For defeating her, she gives you a . Now go all the way back. The near the Battle Tree's entrance would like to trade you his for your . After this, keep going and you'll enter the Battle Tree grounds. Battle Tree Upon entering the Battle Tree, you'll see two familiar faces: the and rival from the original games, Red and Blue. They will introduce themselves to you and then you will decide which of them to battle. Red= |-| Blue= Then they'll depart. You can face them as you get farther in the Battle Tree tournaments. In the Battle Tree, you can have Single, Double, or Multi Battles. You will do consecutive battles until you are defeated or you take a break. You win Battle Points each time you win a battle. You can use the Battle Points to purchase items to the left of the Battle Tree receptionist, such as evolution-inducing held items, battle items, and Mega Stones. Left Attendant= |-| Middle Attendant= |-| Right Attendant= If you have hatched at least 20 s, there is an in the Battle Tree area who will upgrade the PC boxes to add a Judge button in the bottom-right corner. This will show a graph representing the selected Pokémon's Individual Values, which are permanent bonuses to the Pokémon's stats. Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone If you have , bring it to the Altar of the Sunne at night, and you can go through the rift there to daytime. If you have , bring it to the Altar of the Moone during the day, and you can go through the rift to nighttime. You can do this no matter which version of the game you are playing, as long as you have the with you. This will allow you to catch Pokémon that only appear at certain times of day, but you will not be able to get the version exclusives from the other game. After you have gone through the rift, take your with you to the Lake of the Sunne /Lake of the Moone and go to the center. will appear. After all this, head to Aether Paradise. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough